Love Bites
by Crazy Colorful Tonks
Summary: This is a story where a girl finds out her best friend is a vampire. But suddenly she notices feelings for him she never thought she would feel.
1. Before The Visit

"Amelia, Dakota, Lenny, and Jemmi are all my friends. My best friends." I write. "No, No, No!" I say angrily as I crumple the piece of paper into a ball and whip it to the over-flowing garbage can. _Ugh! This is about the twentieth time I have tried to start this stupid homework assignment! _I think to myself.

"Michelle, come down stairs you have a phone call." I suddenly hear.

"O.k., I'll be right there." I cry back getting out of the chair at my computer desk. Then I walk down the fourteen stairs to The short red headed lady at the bottom.

"Hello?" I say as I politely take the phone away from my mom. Then I turned around and walked back to my room where I sat on the Purple silky blanket that covers my bed.

"Hey Michelle." Says the girls voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Jemmi what's up?" I ask twirling my blond curly hair around my long skinney fingers.

"Um, well the ceiling is up." She replies making me giggle. **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**. "Hang on I gotta beep." I tell Jemmi. Then I look at the phone. "Great!" I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes; "It's Lenny."

"Hiya Lenny." I say switching phone lines.

"Hey-wait-what? How did you know it was me?" He asks quickly.

"It's called caller I.D. Duh!" I reply being smartalicly. "Hang on Jemmi's on the other line; let me make it three-way." I tell him. But before he has a chance to stop me, **BEEP**. "Jemmi, Lenny you guys there?"

"Yup!" They say at the same time.

"Jinx!" Lenny says to Jemmi.

"I don't play that stupid game! It's for like five year olds. You need to grow up and act your age!" Jemmi exclaims, with an attitude.

"Anyways Michelle, are we still going to go to the movies tonight"  
Lenny asks me. "Huh, are you guys going out?" Jemmi suddenly, confusingly asks.

"Noooooooo! How many times do I have to tell people that?" I say kinda rude and as if I am jumping down her throat.

"Well only as many times until you will go back out with me...you know you love me." Lenny adds.

"Ooh, that will be like, um never! I told you I only like you as a friend, but will you listen to me? No!! You never listen to me, and I'm sorry but I cant do anything until I finish my schoolwork for the day." I say getting kinda angry.

"Hang on Michelle, Roger's beeping in." Jemmi points out suddenly. It's all quiet until I hear... "Michelle, Lenny, Roger, you guys there?"

"I am!" I say.

"Me to." Lenny adds.

"Hey now don't you guys forget about me!" Roger joins in.

"Hey Jemmi I still have a huge essay to write so I'm going to let you go. O.k.?" I tell her as soon as Roger stops talking.

"O.k." I hear three people say. "Bye, Luv y'all."

"Bye. Love you too Michelle!," Lenny exclaims quickly. I roll my eyes at this comment.

"Bye." Jemmi says.

"Fine be rude and leave the second I join the conversation. See if I give a care!" I hear Roger say.

"O.k. then I will." I reply. "Bye." I say again. Then I hang up.


	2. Visit from old friend

_"Well_," I think; _"Now I have to start on this stupid assignment."_ I get up and walk to my computer desk where I put the phone down. I grab a notebook and my favorite mechanical pencil. Turning around I glance at my bedroom. My room is the coolest room I have ever been in. Each wall is a different color; one is black, one is blood red, and one is royal purple. The other wall is so cool; it's black and white plaid. But the coolest thing about it is that I designed and painted it on my own.

Shaking my head I jerk back to reality. Then I walk over and sit back down on my bed. _"Ok, my assignment is to write a twenty or more page long story. And it has to be about one or more of your friends or family. I want it to be about my friends but I am not sure what to say about them. There your typical everyday teenagers. Nothing unusaual ever happens to them." _I think to myself as I bite the tip of my thumb-nail.

Suddenly I jump startled as my mom yells, "Michelle someone's at the door for you!"

"Who is it momma?" I ask her as my heartbeat slows down to its normal speed. There's a moment of silents. Then I hear; "It's a guy who claims to be one of your best friends."

"O.k? Thanks Momma." I call to her.

Then as I am just about to get off my bed, to answer the front door, my cell phone rings. "Great! Now who could that be?" I ask myself sighing. I look at my phone and answer it with caution.

"Hello?" I say questionably to the person on the other end.

"Hey, Michelle." I hear in reply to my question.

"Who is this?" I ask to the deep guys' voice on the other end of the line.

"Michelle, it's me Kole." The voice states calmly

"Oh, hey I haven't heard from you in a while. So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. Your mom says you're still in your pajamas. So get dressed and get down stairs I'm at the front door." Kole says with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"W-What?!" I exclaim almost dropping the phone from my hand.

"You heard me! I'm at the door." Kole says again but a little more calmly. "So I'm going to let you go, so you can get dressed but then please come downstairs and answer the door."

"Umm ok I'll be down in a minute or two. Bye." I says hesitantly.

I hang up my cell and rush from my futon bed and over to my closet. _"Oh my gosh! This is great Kole is here. O gosh I haven't seen him forever! What am I going to where today?"_ I think both nervously and excitedly. I start to look at one item to the next flinging them with an excited force. As I'm looking in my closet and find only a pair of blue jeans. I then search my dressers. I look through them about three times before I finally find the shirt I want to where.

I get dressed as quickly as I ever have and turned to look in look the mirror. My reflection shows me wearing: a pair of tight fitted blue jeans and a white spagetti strap under a black tank top. Also my favorite black hoody wrapped around my waist to keep from showing my stomach. It's a perfect outfit. I think to myself as I scrunch my hair up in my hand, before turning to my makeup bag. I quickly decided to put on a little make-up. I put on cover-up, a light pink-red eye shadow, black eye-liner, and clear shimmering lip gloss. Then as if I was on fire I shoot down the stairs.

"Hey, watch where your going!" My brother Ryan yells at me as I almost knock him down.

"Oops, sorry Ryan." I yell back. Then I take a deep breath and pretending to be calm I answer the door.


	3. The Bike

"Sorry it took me so long." I exclaim to Kole as I open the door. Kole is a 6'5, 17 year old. With the most beautiful gray-blue eyes, and jet-black hair that flows down gorgeously to his broad shoulders. He has on a pair of blue jeans and his everyday black hoodie.

"It's OK." He replies. Just then I jerk back and open the door again. "Mom" I yell, "I'm going to park with Kole."

"OK, hey take your phone in case I need to reach you." She replies. Her head poking out of the kitchen.

"I will." I call back as I grab my phone. Then I close the front door and turn to Kole who is leaning against the pillar that is connected to the front porch.

"Come on, let's go to the park." I suggest to Kole.

"OK, but do you have a bike?" He asks as we walk around the red brick walls of my house.

"Well, I have a blue bike but it's a 60's bike and its ugly." I say kind of quietly. I show him my bike reluctantly.

"That's OK with me, I'll drive and you can ride on the pegs." He says as he notices I added pegs to the bike.

"Are you sure you want to ride this ugly thing?" I ask. Pointing to the blue bike.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to. Come on lets go." He says as he gets on the bike.

"OK but be careful I am kinda bad with directions." Kole laughs slightly, then starts to peddle down the driveway. "Hey! Wait for me." I say as I run to catch up, I grab onto his strong bulging biceps and jump on the pegs.


	4. The Park

After about two blocks my cell phone rings. "Kole stop, my butt is vibrating!" I say as I jump off the pegs of the bike as it slows down and then comes to a stop.

He looks at me funny. "I mean my phone is ringing!" I say laughing.

"Hello Momma." I say as I answer the vibrating phone still giggling. "Michelle, do you have any idea what today is?" My mom asks me getting straight to the point of her calling.

"I don't know a Friday?" I ask her. "Well yes but today is the twenty-seventh. I totally forgot but the Smith's are on there way. I totally forgot they were coming to visit." She replies.

"What!?! No That can't be right mom! You said they would be coming on the thirty-first. That's next week. You even marked it on my calendar." I say back to her standing there on the sidewalk looking highly confused. Trying to picture my calendar in my head.

"I know, I know that's what I thought to. I looked and it's not. It's this week. And the Smith's are about ten minutes away from the house. Genny said Mike was really anxious to come this time because he really has to talk to you. What do you want me to tell him?" My mom sounded like she was cleaning. I think for a minute about what I want to do before I say anything. Finally I say, "Can't you have Mrs. Smith drop him off at the park by the fountains?"

"Sure sweetie. I have to go the Smith's are on the other line." My mom said about to switch lines. "OK, but have Mrs. Smith call me as she drops him off so I can meet him there." I say quickly, but she switches over not hearing me. I hang up and put my phone into my back pocket. Then I turn to Kole. "So, my mom got confused and forgot we are suppose to have friends in from out of town today. She is having a friend of mine dropped off at the park we're going to meet up with him." I say to him, getting back on the pegs.

"Him?" Kole asks me ask he starts to peddle the bike again. "Don't worry he is just a friend. He is no threat to you." I say back. Then we stop talking.

Kole and I make it to the park. "Follow that path there." I say pointing to a gravel path. Kole whips the bike in that direction. Still not saying anything. We get on the path The gravel is brown, on the side of the path is trees and bushes. Then we come to an opening, where there is a lot of flowers, and a fountain in the middle. On the sides of the opening are benches. "Were are we going?" Kole suddenly asks. "Just keep following this path." I tell him. We pass the fountain, and continue along the path. Sudden we are engulfed by trees again. " Hey, see the swings over there? Lets go sit." I suggest. Without saying a word Kole peddles the bike to the nearest swing. And stops the bike.

I jump off the pegs, and sit on the bench sized swing. Kole sits the bike down, then sits beside me. Everything is quiet between us. The only noise is kids playing at the park nearby and birds chirping. That's when suddenly Kole slowly leans over and sweetly kisses me. I am just about to kiss him back and my phone rings. _CRAP! _ I think. With a very shy expression on my face I answer my phone. "Hello?"


	5. Sudden Confusion

"Michelle, it's Mike, my mom just dropped me off where are you at?" The rough male voice on the line asks me.

"Um, hang on a sec stay where you are I'll come get you." I reply quickly, standing up and getting off the bench. Then I hang up without saying goodbye, and turn to look at Kole.

"Kole, Mike just arrived I'll go get him. Can you start heading that way, to the park?" I ask pointing. "Sure." Kole says, as I pick up the bike and hop on it.

* * *

Spotting my friend I ride up to him and stop peddling. "Hey Mike, Wow do you look different! I really like it a lot." I say rubbing his Black short spiked up hair.

"And you just look, well even more gorgeous then the last time I saw you." Mical says matter-of-factly as he jumps on my pegs. His strong hands grabbing a hold of my shoulders.

"W-What?" I stutter asking him as I go up the path a little ways. This was not a normal thing he says to me. Then he jumps off my bike. "Mike! Your not suppose to do that!" I say turning my bike around so I am facing him again. "Michelle, I have a huge confession to make!" Suddenly, Mike looked like a love struck puppy. I got a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Yes?" I say as I get off my bike, and I face him. Then he suddenly and quickly leans forward and kisses me.

As he leans away he says: "I think I'm in love with you. I think I always have been." Just as I feel like I am about to pass out from confusion, Kole walks around the corner with his hands in his pockets.

"Michelle what's take- oh, what's going on?" He asks his face expression going from 'I'm Mr. cool' to confusion.

I am frozen to my spot with my hand up to my mouth. But I shake my head remove my hand and say "N-n-nothing." I guess Kole figured something was wrong because he says "How about we just walk? By the way my name is Kole, and you are?" He asks turning to Mike.

He shakes hands with Mike. "Mike." Mike replies shaking his hand. Then both boys quickly pull there hands apart like they had just touched fire. Kole turns and he grabs my hand and we start to walk.


End file.
